Tournament of the Divine Shinobi
by Lily the Saiyan Princess
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki has contacted the Physical World from the Pure Land. He has announced a gathering to see what his creation, Ninshu has become. Contains Violence (Not incredibly brutal) Very Mild Sexual Themes (No actual sex scenes) Small amounts of profanity (Ass, Damn, God, etc). Recommended for people over 10 who have watched all of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Land of Fire  
Konohagakure  
Naruto Uzumaki's Bedroom

3 Years after the 4th Great Ninja War  
September 2nd  
11:15 AM

"Come on Kurama! We can work it out! Please!" Naruto was begging Kurama for a favour in his mind which did not work out well. Kurama bellowed, "I am not going to let you use my power for a stupid tournament Naruto! I don't care if Old Man Six Paths organized it or not, you should use my power for fighting when you absolutely need it!"

Naruto frowned trying to think of some sort of bribe. "Oh I know!" he said " The prize is a tailed beast, a Shakujo, and 20,000,000 Ryo right? If I win we could use that money to buy you a plot of land or something. Maybe Kakashi-sensei would let you roam free!

The Tailed-Beast stopped glaring at Naruto as if processing the idea. "Kaguyadamn it you are just like Minato" Kurama grumbled. "Light-headed no matter who's in front of you and what the situation is. Fine Naruto, you win. I'll let you use my power for the tournament matches" he said with an irritating scowl on his snout.  
"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed "Let's go to Ichiraku and we'll share some Ramen!" Naruto said as he exited his inner self and jumped out his window at top speed landing neatly on the ground. "By the way Kurama. Did you seriously just use Kaguya in place of "god?"

Kurama had had enough at this point "She's literally the strongest person of all time Naruto! And how do you even expect to share Ramen with me?! It's not like you can take a type of food inside your own mind!"  
Naruto stopped dead in his tracks with embarrassment "Oh yeah... Maybe I'll ask Gaara. He was a Jinchuriki to y'know?"

2 years ago The Mizukage, Mei Terumi been contacted by a figure identified by Sakura Haruno as the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He spoke of a tournament to celebrate the banishment of Kaguya and the end to the brutal fighting of the 4th Great Ninja War. He had hoped to see what Ninshu had become and test Naruto's fighting skills. The setup took well over a year and was to take place on September 12th, It will include Reanimated Ninja, People from all 5 great nations, and even the 5 Kage. Control is to be handled by Hagoromo and his brother Hamura who have used the best of their abilities to manifest physical forms along with Hagoromo's sons, Indra and Asura.

"Come On!" Naruto said "I gotta talk with Kakashi-Sensei!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hamura stood in front of the 5 Kage; Kakashi Hatake, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Mei Terumi, Darui Yotsuki, and Gaara Nosabaku.  
Darui raised his hand for permission to speak "I may have trust issues but this seems to be real instinct. How can we truly tell that this man is related to the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Miss Shizune has identified that his Byakugan is well real. Also as a sensory type I have noticed that he has Six Paths power much like Naruto Uzumaki." declared C. "He is truly the brother of the Sage of Six Paths."  
Gaara stood up "We have already spoken with your elder brother multiple times. The arena has been built thanks to acquaintances from Iwagakure. Former Lord Fourth Raikage has also raised security and the tournament shall take place outside of Amegakure no?"

Hamura contemplated the young Kazekage's words "The location has been confirmed with elder brother though I will need to inform him about Kumogakure's security raise. This may be a celebration but we still need precautions. the Reanimated Ninja are being prepared by the one that the Lord Sixth calls Orochimaru. He has joined up with the ANBU to capture Rogue Ninja and use them as sacrifices. Last of all, do any of you wish to enter?

"I will" Kakashi said "I may not have my Sharingan but I can still fight."  
"As shall I" added Mei. "I want to kick my predecessors ass!  
Darui thought for a bit but finally concluded that he would come if they revived Kinkaku and Ginkaku.  
Gaara agreed as he would get to fight alongside Naruto and maybe even face him. Kurotsuchi simply jumped right in wanting to fight without question.

When the Kage summit was over, Hamura departed back to the moon .and alerted his descendant Toneri of the upcoming event.

Kakashi walked back from the Hokage Residence and toward Ichiraku Ramen. I heard from Kurenai that they have a new saury dish there. He was still thinking about saury but then spoke to himself "I wonder what Naruto's planning right now..."

Authors Notes: Sorry this Chapter is shorter than the first. I didn't have that much time so i was in a rush to complete it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen waiting to order. "Hey Teuchi! Are you done yet?" The chef smiled gleefully. "Of course Naruto! You're my best customer! Do you want the noodles _Al Dente_ or soft?" Naruto thought but was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Naruto. You've grown." Naruto turned around to see a young slender man easily mistaken for a girl at first sight with long black hair and eyes that showed the pattern of, Edo-Tensei?

"Haku! I've missed you so much!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is Zabuza here too? I had no idea the tournament included reanimations!" Haku giggled as 2 large bowl of Ramen were passed to them "Is there anything you want besides Ramen?" Naruto continued ecstatically "Teuchi can prepare your favourite food anytime! It's on me." Haku sat down and began to speak calmly "I don't really have one but thank you."

"Either way Naruto. I've entered the tournament and yes Master Zabuza is here. So is Lord Yagura, not sure how he'll feel about us trying to assassinate him. I just hope we don't cross paths." Haku put up his hair and began eating. "We'll Sasuke come too?" Haku said with his mouth still partially full of _Char siu._

Naruto's happy face dropped slightly, "Sasuke… He's kind of a hermit now. I heard he's trying to get rid of any traces of evil and the Akatsuki he can find. I'm pretty sure he's coming though. I'll beat him up so bad for leaving the village! Still mad at him!"

Hinata watched from behind a tree. _Naruto_ … She thought, _He's with another woman..._ Hinata fainted hitting the ground drawing attention from Naruto. "Hinata! He said ditching his lunch and walking over to the fallen Hyuga heiress. "Oh come on wake up…" He shook her head hoping for her to wake up as the trees let light drop in from the woods and the mid-day sun shone upon the couple...


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi woke up in his private quarters aboard the first class train to the Land of Lightning. It was around six in the morning and in the other room there was a faint sound of a nib scratching paper, as if it was a writer who had boarded the train. Kakashi opened one eye to see a tall shadow standing at at least 6 feet. A long mane of white hair covered his back from his scalp. "Master Jiraiya?" Kakashi muttered under his spare mask that he used for sleeping in.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi" said Jiraiya. He had a crack on his cheek and pitch black eyes, but it very well was Jiraiya."I owe Orochimaru. He created some creature that was able to hold it's breath for a long period of time, though of course I doubt my physical body is fairing well considering the conditions of Amegakure sinkholes". Kakashi took off his mask revealing a long-held smile, "I'm so glad you're back for the tournament. Naruto will be so happy. I suppose you heard about Nagato and Konan-" The creak of a door interrupted Kakashi's speech as he quickly put his mask back on. "Lord Hokage?" said Shizune "We've arrived." The stadium out the window was enormous. A large sign contained the character 会, as in 'Meeting.' Thousands of people, Civilians and Shinobi cheered on for the event to begin. The Otsutsuki Clan members stood in a large booth with Hagoromo and Hamura standing side by side in front of Indra and Asura.

"Where's Toneri? Hamura questioned the sage. Hagoromo turned around to answer "I heard he's going to fight in the tournament along with his father and your son, Hamura." Hamura sighed "He always was impulsive. I hope he doesn't end up using the Tenseigan."

One of Toneri's puppets led Kakashi to a large outdoor seating space "This is where all the participants from Konohagakure will stay, Reanimated or not. You can speak with anyone but do not quarrel with the other fighters. If you see anyone from your past that has passed on. Say hello, They'll appreciate seeing their old acquaintances. The tournament will begin when all participants arrive" Naruto ran in with his jaw dropped "WHOAH! This place is huge! He then quickly rushed over to the Sunagakure booth to meet up with Gaara. Konohamaru looked around as the third Raikage caught his eye, standing next to his son. "I wonder who else could be here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara turned towards his friend in the orange jumpsuit. "Naruto." He said with a smile "Ever since the Toneri incident we haven't seen each other. Is Hinata treating you well as a fiancée?" Naruto scratched his head "Yeah. She's super nice and when I'm tired from missions she buys me Ramen! I also finally passed the Chûnin Exams! But Sakura's a Jônin now which really pisses me off" Gaara couldn't help but laugh as Temari patted his shoulder "We're just all glad to be here" The eldest Sand Sibling added.

Orochimaru sat with Hagoromo in the staff booth. "Are you sure you wish to participate? Orochimaru-san?" The scientist showed a more peaceful look than normal "I merely want to face Jiraiya. Last time we fought he had been drugged by Tsunade." He spoke before his long tongue passed over his chin. "We thank you either way. Tobirama was unable to preform such and you took away Kabuto's Sennin-Chakra. You are truly the only master of the Reanimation Jutsu at such point in time" the Otsutsuki Clan member thanked him but then again paused to stare at the ring. Is that... Oshiro? The Otsutsuki Clan Patriarch of the Moon Shinobi examined the ring with his father Hamura watching over him. "Hello... Father." said Oshiro with his faded Byakugan that he lost with the countless uses of the Tenseigan and wars with other ninja. "I met the Byakugan Princess merely before my death. She was as powerful as I pictured."

A reanimated Deidara snickered at Gaara who had escaped capture from him 5 years ago. "My art will prove you weak this time!" He yelled at the young Kazekage. "And you! Puppet boy! You won't trap me inside that metal... thing whatever it was!" He angrily pointed at Kankuro. The Kazekage and his advisor sighed and continued to wait for the other arrivals.


	6. Chapter 6

_(I honestly never even thought I'd get reviews! So to the people that read this ongoing as of August 2016 story. Thank you!)_

An audio notice blared across the stadium which sounded like a Kakashi's signature Raiton technique, Chidori. Haku giggled remembering his own death.

Asura's soft voice spoke in a slightly clumsy tone. "Er... Hello, Asura Otsutsuki here as your announcer. I hope you are all well prepared. Announcing our first match! Hayate Gekko, Special Jônin of Konohagakure, against the bodyguard of our esteemed Lady Mizukage and the wielder of Hirameikarei of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist.

Naruto and Gaara looked upon the ring as the former boy with glasses who entered the 4th Great Shinobi War as what could be described as a wimp drew his great blade "The Twin Sword" as he jumped onto the battling square. Naruto's eyebrows raised "Wow. He's really changed since the battle with the Akatsuki." "BEGIN!" Hamura shouted. Hayate drew his Tantô utilizing his Crescent Moon Sword Dance he was known for. "This won't be like my last fight with Baki!" Shouted the man in the bandana. Chojuro quickly countered with a punch to the stomach as Hayate was off guard. Trading sword blows each showing no signs of decreasing stamina they eventually came to crouch for a stealth attack as Chojuro pointed his blade at the leaf ninja's neck drawing a small amount of blood. Gaara took a deep breath of relief "I guess it's good he's still has his pacifist side. He'll have to let go of that happy go lucky attitude when he becomes Mizukage however"

Hamura walked to his microphone "The clear winner is Chojuro of the village hidden in the mist!" Mei clapped and smirked "That's my Chojuro! What do you think Ao?" She asked her deceased former comrade. He grumbled "Even in death there is no way I'm going to praise him" The long-haired Mizukage laughed. "At least you're still yourself"


	7. Chapter 7

Asura's voice rose with a jump of optimism. "Next fight, Another of the Seven Swordsman of the mist and former assassin of the billionaire Gatô, Zabuza Momochi against the Third Raikage's former adviser. Dodai! The lava-style user froze. "Zabu... za... Momo... chi" he stammered in fear. "As much as I respect myself as a Jônin I cannot accept this match. I forfeit to you, Zabuza" Haku sighed and looked at his master "Sorry Mr. Zabuza but I guess you're too great to have a great fight with anybody." Asura cleared his throat into the mic "Okay. Next match, From the Konoha Intelligence Division, Ibiki Morino. Against Tokubetsu Jônin of the leaf and master to the young Konohamaru Sarutobi, Ebisu!"

Anko laughed at her comrade's participancy "Go Ibiki!" Ino yelled with confidence "That's not even a warm-up for Ibiki-san!" Ebisu jumped onto the arena floor drawing his kunai as Ibiki was already there waiting for him. Ebisu grimaced hoping to show his own pupils he wasn't just a rag-doll "I'm not gonna go easy on some renegade idiot who chose to fight in the war!" Ibiki thought to himself _Hmm... Not sure what to do with Ebisu, I'll just go easy on him. Actually, he did train Konohamaru, Maybe a little strength._ The scarred man shifted into a combat stance smiling as he struck Ebisu with his Tantô and kicking him away in fright. "Oh my Kaguya, Ebisu are you alright?" There was no answer from the unconscious man who was comically drooling with his sunglasses shattered. "Ibiki Morino from Konohagakure wins!" shouted an Otsutsuki member who seemingly had taken over the announcements as Asura appeared to be absent at the moment due to peering in the audience "Wow. I honestly thought that would be more exciting. But it seems a lot of people here really are outmatched" Ibiki returned to the Konohagakure section where he met back up with Anko. "He'll be okay." Said the Tokubetsu Jônin in mesh. "So. You're with the pathetic ones who literally address someone completely random in place of the word god" said a vocal fry owner behind Naruto. "Hey! You're that fish guy who was with Itachi all those years ago!" The former owner of Samehada frowned "Oh... It's the Nine-Tails brat, I knew I should have cut off your legs when I had a chance! Although you'll be shocked about what I can do even without my great blade!"

Naruto gave the Akatsuki member a _Seriously_ face. "You wanna be shocked eh, Ttebayo? You will be shocked. Itachi was a spy for Lord Third Hokage!" Kisame's eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the ground as he began releasing buckets of sweat which came in contact with Ino. "Ew! You need some of my flowers little Jinbe rip-off!" she said in disgust whilst breaking the fourth wall considering how there is no way the authour of this FanFiction is bringing One Piece into this, That'll be a separate story... Like. When One Piece finally ends, Which it probably won't.


	8. Chapter 8

Bustling people were through the crowds. Mostly young children who looked up to Shinobi as role models. Hagoromo sat in his large chair next to his sons "So many people have left after that fight with that Intel-Unit man. The lot of them as well, Perhaps even eight." Indra who had come to his senses after his soul settled his battle with Asura's at the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War looked to his father "It is merely fear that instills them. Some people are too powerful for their own good. Much like those Uchiha." Hagoromo smiled "This tournament will show me that Ninshū can be about multiple things and not just meditation or violence. It is not a crime to fight for those you protect, Asura showed me this back when you awakened your Mangekyō Sharingan, Indra. We shall continue the tournament." The sage of six path's younger son spoke up to announce the next match "Next up, Kabuto Yakushi, the former apprentice of Orochimaru and spy of the Anbu Black Ops, against Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the 4th Great Shinobi War and the Jinchūriki of all 9 tailed beasts' chakra. Kabuto's eyes widened "What? Naruto? But... Lord Orochimaru hasn't prepared me with my Sage Chakra yet! Can't we postpone it?" Asura looked at his father hoping for an answer. Hagoromo simply lightly shook his head horizontally. Asura turned back to the microphone with the sage's answer "Impossible. That's a forfeit, I win- I mean... Naruto wins, Who is me" Naruto grumbled "Oh come on! I want to actually do something!" Kakashi thought "Couldn't we not postpone the fight, Lord Sage of Six Paths, Sir? Hagoromo stared at him from their booth "Judging from Naruto's personality I doubt that would end well." Kakashi chuckled under his mask which was under another mask.

"Next Fight!" Announced Asura "Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure, against Yamato, If that's the name you entered under. I heard it was Kinoe from some guy who had a cross scar on his chin and then Kakashi-san called you Tenzō" Anko sprung up to the ring with her thumb pointing at herself as she yelled, "FINALLY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TENZŌ! I'M NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!" Yamato smirked "Oh yeah?" A wooden shaft grew from his fist as he rammed it into into the purple-haired Kunoichi. Yamato stared over her flinching body on the ground "Actually you are to be taken very light. Despite your obsession with sweets and you being named after bean paste." Asura lifted his microphone "Yamato... Tenzō... Kinoe... I don't care who you are but you win."

"Next fight... Deidara, former explosives worker of Iwagakure and Akatsuki terrorist.." "Good luck Deidara" said Sasori as he patted his former partner on the back "Against Izumo Kamizuki! Konohagakure Chūnin." Izumo was already standing at his corner when Deidara lunged at him with his hands already kneading clay in his oddly placed mouths. He slapped Izumo across the face causing him to bleed from his nose. "You... Don't even give a warning! You'll pay for that!" Izumo said as his hair covered his eye. He made his hand seals preparing for a quick jutsu "Hitsuji, Tora, Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!" He put his harms apart and expelled a sticky syrup substance that quickly surrounded the Akatsuki member who began laughing "You're really that much of an idiot, hmm? I'll show you my true art, he said as he revealed that he had emitted chakra to his feet to avoid ever stepping in the substance. "C4 KARURA!" he shouted followed by a subtle "hmm" as his body expanded slowly creating a large shadow as it reached one hundred feet. Izumo panicked putting his hands to his head "I forfeit! Please!" The doll which would have sent microscopic bombs into Izumo's bloodstream slowly deflated without causing any damage to Deidara's opponent "A real challenge would have accepted death, hmm?" Deidara's words were followed by another announcement ending the fight "Deidara wins!" Izumo's comrade, Kotetsu shrugged "Wow... That was kinda lame." Izumo's swollen face from the earlier injury muffled his voice "I heard that"... he said before passing out from the shock of the events.


	9. Chapter 9

Neji stood by himself giving up on trying to find the Konoha section once more after being lost. "Neji!" it said an enthusiastic voice that rushed right up to him.

He had a sleek black bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows with long eyelashes and big black eyes. He stood out as a true oddity with his green jump suit. "You come back to challenge me even in death! I see that we have become true equals!"

Neji laughed softly, "I ran into Guy-Sensei. I heard about his battle with Madara. He fought bravely.

If only he could fight without getting out of a wheelchair, I don't stand a chance against you anymore Lee now that you've mastered the Asakujaku." Lee gulped still unsure of his strength. "Okay, I'll be going. Good luck!"

Lee hopped back to the Konoha section on one of his toes. Naruto stifled a laugh, "Everything is training in your eyes, Bu"- Naruto's playful name calling was interrupted by the announcements. "Next Fight! Ao of the Byakugan, former bodyguard of the esteemed fourth Mizukage, Mei Terumi. He also has defeated a Hyūga Clan member, but will he defeat this one? He is up against Hinata Hyuga, The Byakugan Princess and Heiress of the Moon Shinobi under Hamura Otsutsuki along with the former heiress of the Hyūga Clan.


End file.
